


Have you kissed anyone before?

by Sammy66



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy66/pseuds/Sammy66
Summary: Based on the prompt "have you kissed anyone before?"
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Have you kissed anyone before?

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find all my writing on tumblr @sheridans-dynamos

"It was the worst, most mortifying date ever," you were telling your best friend, Diego, as you both sat at your kitchen table. He crashed on your couch the night before after you called him, asking him over cause you didn't want to be alone. He had come, no questions asked, cause that's just who Diego was.   
But you knew that once you'd settle down, the questioning would come. And sure enough, here you were, trying to explain why you had been feeling so bad you couldn't bear the thought of being alone.  
"Shit, that bad, huh?" He laughed, but as you nodded, his face became more serious. "What the hell happened? Did he do something to you? Oh, he's dead. I'm gonna kill him." He rose from his chair, already twirling a knife between his fingers.  
"No, no, he didn't do anything to me! Jeez, calm down," you exclaimed, slightly amused by his outburst. He could be so overdramatic sometimes. But, you had to admit, it was pretty nice to have someone so ready to defend you like that.  
"Sorry," he mumbled as he plopped back down into the chair. He was still playing with the knife, but it was more an absentminded gesture now. "So, what happened, then?"  
"Well," you started, wondering how to say this without sounding like a complete maniac. "He was fine, maybe not the most attractive guy I've ever seen-" you quickly looked away from Diego at that, "-but he was a nice guy, and he took me to a nice restaurant. We were having a pretty good time."  
"So what's the problem then, if everything was so great?" he asked with a tinge of bitterness that made you look back at him, narrowing your eyes in confusion. But you couldn't see any emotion betrayed on his face, so you figured you must've imagined it.  
"The problem is, after dinner, he walked me up to my apartment-" Diego instantly cringed at that, his grip on the knife tightening. "-and when he leaned down to kiss me, I…"  
"What? Are you sure he didn't do anything? If he tried to pressure you-"  
"No, it's okay, really. I wanted him to kiss me," you quickly interrupted him before he was ready to attack your poor date again. "Or at least, I thought I did. When he went for it, I sort of… punched him in the face."  
Diego's serious expression completely left him as he exploded into laughter. "You did what? Oh my god, that's amazing." You rolled your eyes as he kept on laughing, even going so far as to wipe a tear out of his eye.  
"Diego, stop it! It's not funny. I broke that poor man's nose! There was blood everywhere!!"   
He tried his best to contain his laughter, putting his hand over his mouth, but you could still see him snicker. The glare you sent his way only made him laugh more.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said between breaths. "But seriously? You punched the guy?" You nodded. "Why?"  
"I- I don't know, I panicked, okay? I didn't know what to do, what was gonna happen, so I freaked and punched him."  
He laughed some more, until what you said finally sunk in. "Didn't know what to- Y/N, have you kissed anyone before?" he asked.  
"Um… no?" It came out more as a question than a statement, and you got up, making your way to the living room. You couldn't believe you had just admitted that. It was your most well guarded secret. It's not that you never had the opportunity, as last night clearly proved. You just… always seemed to panic and chicken out whenever the moment arrived. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the only man you wanted to kiss was-  
"Hey, Y/N, wait." You turned around to face him as Diego spoke. "It's okay, you know. There's nothing to be ashamed of. But can I ask, and you can totally tell me to back off if it's none of my business, why? I mean, you're obviously very beautiful and I'm sure guys have been lining up to kiss you for ever."   
You tried to ignore the shiver down your spine at Diego calling you beautiful, but doubted you were doing a very good job at it.  
No plausible lie came to you fast enough, so you decided to go with a partial truth. "Well, there's someone I'd like to kiss, someone I've been wanting to kiss for a really long time. But I don't think they feel that way about me, and I don't want to ruin things with them," you said, cringing at how obvious you were being.  
But Diego only cocked his head in confusion. "Really? You've never told me about this mystery person. But whoever it is, how could they not feel the same way about you? You're amazing, Y/N, anyone would be crazy not to want you."   
"I don't know about that. We've been friends for so long, I think if something were to happen, it would have already." You decided to just go for it, there was no turning back now. Hopefully you weren't about to ruin the friendship dearest to you.  
"Is it someone I know? Why have you never said anything to me about this? I thought we told each other everything. Wait, it's not one of my brothers, is it? Please tell me you don't have a crush on Luther or something." His face contorted in disgust at the mere idea of you and Luther together.  
Was he pretending not to understand to spare your feelings, or was he truly that oblivious? "Of course I don't have a crush on Luther! I have a crush on you, you idiot!" you finally exclaimed, unable to keep going with this guessing game when Diego was clearly determined to reach any conclusion but the obvious one.  
He froze in stunned silence. You looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something, anything.  
"Oh." Was his only reply.  
"Oh?" you repeated, starting to freak out. This was bad, he was probably debating how to let you down gently without hurting you.   
"Good," he finally said, a smile forming on his face.   
"Good?" you again repeated, going from panic to utter confusion.   
"Yeah, good," he said again, his smile growing. "Cause I was about to go beat up Luther and tell him to stay the fuck away from you, cause you're mine." You laughed at that.   
"You're such an idiot," you breathed, not quite believing what was happening, what he'd just said. He'd just called you his.  
"Yeah, I really am," he agreed with a small solemn nod, which made you laugh again. "But, apparently, I'm your idiot," he added with a grin as he pulled you to him. You smiled brightly at him, having a hard time believing your luck.  
You closed your eyes and waited for his lips to meet yours, but opened them again as you felt him pull away slightly. You frowned at the seriousness on his face, until he said, "Wait, are you gonna punch me if I try to kiss you?"   
You wanted to slap that cheeky grin off his face, but settled for a grumbled, "I hate you." as you pulled him close to you and finally had your first kiss.


End file.
